Ask A Naruto Cast Member
by hhallh13
Summary: Ask any member of the cast of Naruto any question you want and tune in every week for a new episode and to see if your questions have been answered! Rated M just to be sure cause you can ask anything
1. Episode 1

Hey Guys! My name is Rei Matzuraki and I am the host of the awsome show "Ask The Cast of Naruto" where you, our audience ask whatever you want of any character from Naruto.

Today we have just a few questions since this is the first airing of our show and no one really knows about us yet so lets get right to the questions.

The first question is for Tenten: Julia P. from Wisconsin asks:

"Tenten, have you ever wanted to do something else with your hair other than buns?"

Whats your response Tenten?

Tenten: I like my buns, I have had then forever. But to be completley honest, the reason I never change my hair is because I have a wicked afro when my hair is down. I tried it once when I was trying to impress neji by swimming with my hair down then getting out of the water all sexy like, but the second I stepped out, my hair became a huge fro and Neji screamed in terror and ran away.

tears up while neji cowers in the corner while remembering the terrifying incident

me: errr...alrighty then. Next question. This is for Naruto and is from Alex R. from Massachusetts:

" Naruto, are you so in love with Ramen that you would marry it?"

Naruto: I really dont think a long term relationship with Ramen would work for me cause im kind of a playah. I like pork ramen one day then miso ramen the next day. I need my options, i cant be tied down, so no, I dont think I could ever get married to Ramen.

Me: slaps forehead Alright well next question...never mind we are all out of questions. Well this episode sucks. So everyone, send in your questions and tune in for the next episode where your questions might be aired and answered by your favorite Naruto character!

Send in your questions with your first name and last initial or just your screen name, no state is requiered. Not even a name, you can be annoymous, these questions were examples. Please submit questions and tune back in to see if yours get answered!


	2. Episode 2

Me: Hello and welcome to episode two of ASK A NARUTO CAST MEMBER

Me: Hello and welcome to episode two of ASK A NARUTO CAST MEMBER! –crowd goes wild- awesome, I'm your host Rei! Okay, well today we have a special guest asking the questions since he had so many. So everyone please give a warm round of applause to Sco23! –crowd applauds wildly again- So hello there Sc. you don't mind if I call you that right?

Sc: Whatever, if it makes us get to asking the questions faster then I don't give a damn.

Me: Oo….okay then. Why don't you ask your first question? It's directed at all the kunoichi so come on out girls!

-All the girls come out and take seats on the stage in high stools-

Hello girls!

Kunoichi: -said in unison- Hello Rei!

Me: Sc. Here has some questions for the girls, the Guys are going to come out in a minute so lets get started!!

Sc: Okay so here is a question I love to ask to annoy girls, Are you ticklish? Answering one at a time is fine.

Sakura/Ino/Tenten/Tsunade: Hellz no.

Ino: you so are ticklish Sakura! –reaches over and tickles Sakura and she cracks up and falls on the floor- see? I told you!

Hinata/Temari/the rest: Yeah, we are

Sc.: awesome, okay next question is aimed at Tsunade –Tsunade wakes up and sits up straight awaiting her question- Why do you have to use violence so much? Why cant you ever just talk things out? And those old farts on the council, why don't you have them exiled or put to death or something?

Tsunade: I DO NOT USE AN EXCESS AMOUNT OF VIOLENCE! I cant help it if I am super strong. And those old farts are gonna pay one day, Ill forehead flick them so far they wont ever come back, or be alive…MUAHAHAHHAHAA

Me: errr…maybe we should move on

Sc: Good idea. Sakura: First off, is that your natural hair color? And second, why do you beat Naruto up so much? Cause one day Hinata is gonna kick your ass into next week!

Hinata: -giggles and blushes-

Sakura: okay tough guy, first off, this is so my natural hair color! –Ino cracks up- Second, I could totally take Hinata anyday! –starts a catfight with Hinata-

Me: er, guards! Okay so maybe we should take this time to bring out the boys while the guards pry Hinata off of Sakura.

-boys all take their seats across the stage from the girls-

Sc: okay so this one is for Hinata: Do you use your Byakugan to see through people's clothes like Neji does with Tenten and all the other chicks?

-Neji falls off his chair and passes out-

-Tenten blushes madly with a huge smile across her face-

Hinata: -blushing- Well, uh… I don't…I don't really use it for…uh –glances at Naruto and thinks: _shit, they found me out…I better run! _Runs away_-_

Me: Is it just me or is this show getting weirder and weirder by the minute?

Sc: Whatever…next question is for Kiba: Could I have your sister's number if I make a clone of all the konoha girls and the sound girls and _Temari_ that will do anything for you?

Kiba: -nosebleeds and throws a piece of paper at Sc. Before passing out from sheer imaginative trauma-

Sc: Awsome. Sasuke: who would you rather be trapped in a closet with: Karin, Orochimaru, Barney the Dinosaur, or Naruto?

Sasuke: -Glances at Naruto sitting next to him and licks his lips- I would have to say…Barney the Dinosaur. –Barney appears on stage and beckons Sasuke towards a closet door- SEXY TIME! –Runs away-

….

…..

-strange noises are heard-

….

….

…

….

…

….

Me: OKAY THEN! Moving on…

Sc: Neji: whats with your long hair? And will you ever lighten up on the fate drama?

Neji: -swings hair- It was my fate to have such amazingly smooth and undamaged hair. –everyone glares at him- YOUR ALL JUST JEALOUS!! –runs away to stare at himself in a mirror-

Sc: Wow, he was weird…And to think I actually was jealous of his long locks. So Temari: What exactly _does _Shikamaru do to make you like him so much?

Temari: well I would think that's obvious, he is great at s--…. He is smart… -Gaara's eyes get wide, and he runs off stage screaming and gripping his head-

Me: okay…enough craziness. This episode is OVER! Everyone go the hell home! I need some asprin. Join us next time to get some more of Sc's questions answered and more. Don't forget to send in your questions and you could be featured on the show!!


End file.
